1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an organic semiconductor material and an organic semiconductor element using the material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with studies of an organic semiconductor, studies in which an organic semiconductor material is used for a semiconductor element conventionally using a Si material such as a transistor have been examined in recent years to use. The organic semiconductor material is usable for vapor deposition at a relatively low temperature, and while being in form of a solution, the material is also suitable for formation of a semiconductor layer by a printing method such as an ink-jet manner. Accordingly, as compared with the case of using Si material, a semiconductor element can be produced by a simple process.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-513788 proposes a polyarylamine or a polymer having a thiophene structure as the semiconductor material.
JP-A No. 2004-6782 proposes a branched type conjugation polymer having a conjugated bond between a main chain and a side chain as the semiconductor material.
However, a conventional organic semiconductor material is insufficient in the carrier mobility and so far, an organic semiconductor material having higher carrier mobility is desired.